Luna Menguante, Rojo Sangre
by GomiGumi
Summary: One-Shot  "No me molesta, simplemente me alegra de que ella sea mi eterna acompañante y aliada durante mi larga existencia, aquella que me recordara por siempre esa noche, la luna roja, roja como la sangre". Vamos denme una oportunidad Dx


_Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Menguante, Rojo Sangre<strong>

La noche había caído, le dije a Jaken que descansaríamos en aquella pradera, con mi común tono frio. Vi como Ah-Un se recostaba en el suave pasto junto a Rin que me miraba somnolienta, pude entender su sonrisa como un "Buenas Noches" y luego se quedo dormida, Jaken le siguió minutos después. Mire la luna, el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado, ese tipo de noches me ponían nostálgico a pesar de que no lo demostrase, pronto sin darme cuenta el sueño comenzó a hacer efecto en mi, cosa extraña, pero no tenia nada de malo, allí no había enemigo alguno que pudiese hacernos daño, si algo se acercaba yo me daría cuenta, así que me deje caer en un profundo sueño.

En mi mente comenzaron a dibujarse imágenes, recordé llamas, fuego ardiendo a mí alrededor. Divise el lugar y pude reconocerlo como mi cuarto en el palacio del oeste, en ese tiempo yo solo era un cachorro, Salí de mi habitación y corrí por los pasillos, el lugar estaba envuelto en las abrasadoras llamas, las paredes pintadas con manchas rojas, manchas de sangre. Me detuve en una ventana y pude ver debajo a las tropas, al general Kenshi y a mi padre peleando contra los ejércitos de las tierras del este. Seguí por los pasillos, mi respiración estaba agitada, hasta que me tope con unos… veinte hombres del ejército enemigo, se me acercaron con intenciones hostiles y cuando trate de huir en la dirección contraria descubrí que un madero que conformaba al techo envuelto en el fuego me obstruía el paso. Al darme vuelta sentí una de aquellas filosas lanzas atravesar mi hombro de lado a lado, el dolor era insoportable, pronto comencé a sentir que la sangre me hervía, mi vista se nublaba en un intenso rojo, las manos me temblaban y cuando uno de los soldados intento atacarme nuevamente le corte la mano de un zarpazo con mis garras, aquello me había producido una dicha sin limites por lo que me abalance sobre ellos y los mate, de una manera sanguinaria y cruel, corría por los pasillos asesinado a todo soldado que se me atravesara, hasta que llegue a la puerta principal donde al salir al exterior vi a las tropas de mi padre peleando en una carnicería espantosa para cualquiera, pero a mi me parecía la vista mas hermosa jamás vista, realmente no me encontraba en mi sano juicio. Los ojos de mi padre demostraron horror al verme con las garras y manos empapadas de sangre, mi cara distorsionada en una mueca sádica. Sin consideración alguna descuartice a varios hombres, sin importarme que fuesen del bando enemigo o el mío propio. Mi madre, quien también presenciaba la escena, aquella mujer de facciones frías tenia una mueca de espanto al ver de que manera descontrolada acababa con cualquiera que se me pusiera en frente, mi padre trato de acercarse a mi pero al instante intente dañarlo, desenfundo a colmillo sagrado y con el se defendió de cada uno de mis ataques, no supe en que momento mi madre se puso en frente de mi y golpeo mi frente con su dedo índice, mi cordura regresaba y con ello un estado de repentina inconsciencia. Lo ultimo que divise fueron los ojos de mi padre llenos de preocupación, lo único que pude decirle antes de caer desmallado fue "Lo lamento".

A la mañana siguiente desperté, en mi cuarto, vi a mi alrededor, todo estaba en perfecto estado como si nada hubiese pasado, suspire aliviado pensando que lo de anoche solo fue un sueño…no, una horrible pesadilla, pero al mirarme en un espejo la vi, en mi frente, una luna menguante color morado, lo recordé, mi madre me había tocado en ese mismo punto con su dedo índice, entonces…aquello no había sido un sueño? Mire mis manos con profundo terror, las recordé cubiertas de sangre, caí de rodillas al suelo recordando los gritos de agonía de aquellos a los que descuartice, por primera vez en mi vida, las lagrimas cayeron de orbes doradas, recordé que estuve apunto de dañar a mi padre, que clase de monstruo era en realidad? Tenía miedo, miedo de que se volviese a repetir y sin darme cuenta dañaría, o peor, mataría a alguien de los que aprecio. Mire la hora, ya era tarde, si no bajaba a desayunar mi nana Amaya vendría a ver si estaba bien, seque mis lagrimas y luego de calmarme lo suficiente fui al comedor y como supuse, mi nana ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Ambos fuimos en silencio al comedor, mi platillo favorito estaba en la mesa, pero no le di importancia, aun me molestaban en mi mente, esos gritos pidiéndome misericordia, gritos de miedo, terror y angustia, esas almas caídas no dejarían de atormentarme por un largo tiempo, Amaya me sacó de mis pensamientos…

- Joven príncipe, habéis dormido bien?

- Si Amaya

Mi voz sonaba algo triste, pero ella no dijo nada para no perturbarme, mis padres no me acompañaban este día, no me sorprendía, casi nunca lo hacían, pero aun así quise preguntarle a mi nana donde estaban.

- Amaya, donde están mis padres?

- Ah…pues vuestro padre ha salido a hacer un tramite con Mioga-sama, volverá dentro de unas horas y vuestra madre ha ido a las tierras del sur, no dijo para que

- Bien…no tengo hambre, si me buscas estaré en la biblioteca

Sin decir mas deje el plato allí y me dirigí a la biblioteca, no habré comido mas de tres bocados, entre al recinto sagrado de los libros, eran variados y habían también pergaminos importantes, fui a una estantería elegida al azar y vi un libro negro que llamo mi atención, en la tapa tenia un símbolo extraño escrito en rojo, y despedía un extraño aroma a…muerte. Me senté en el sillón y lo abrí, en una de las puntas de la primera pagina había gotas de sangre seca, no me impresiono en lo absoluto así que continué, el prologo…era una advertencia y al final de esta había una imagen, era un pozo, lo mire mas fijamente y no se si fue un flash de mis ojos por que de este rebalsaba un liquido negro que salía de la pagina volviéndose rojo y manchando mis ropas, asustado cerré el libro y las manchas desaparecieron de mi ropa blanca como por arte de magia, el color rojo iba a volverme completamente loco, deje el libro donde estaba y tome uno de historia, estuve varias horas leyendo hasta que la fina puerta de cristal se abrió dejando ver la imponente figura de mi padre, se sentó a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna, estuvimos en silencio durante aproximadamente cinco minutos, me percate de que el no diría nada así que cerré el libro junto con mis ojos y le dije en vos calma.

- Se te ofrece algo, padre?

- Como te sientes?

Demonios, segunda vez que me preguntan eso hoy, faltan Kenshi, quien es también mi maestro en artes de batalla y mi madre, con eso hacemos bingo, lance un pesado suspiro para luego mirarle

- Si, estoy bien…padre

- Dime

- Lo que sucedió anoche…fue real, cierto? No trates de engañarme, esto… - señale la luna en mi frente – es una prueba de que anoche sucedió algo

- En efecto hijo, todo lo que recuerdas de anoche fue real

Baje la mirada, sentía un nudo en mi garganta y las palabras no me salían, era un simple niño, la inocencia que poseía en ese tiempo no me permitía aceptar que mis manos hallan lastimado, corrijo, asesinado a un ser vivo, bueno…yo sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que hacerlo, pero…justamente ahora? Aun no me sentía listo para llevar tan pesada carga en mi conciencia, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería verme débil ante mi padre, me mordí el labio tratando con esa acción suprimir el llanto que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento, tenía ganas de salir corriendo con el rabo entre las patas como un cachorro asustado. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme, me maldije mentalmente, pues mi padre se había dado cuenta de aquello, apreté los puños al punto de que mis garras se encajaron en mis palmas haciéndome sangrar, bendito sea ese enloquecedor liquido color rojo, indispensable para la vida, "Soy débil" en mi mente se repetían las mismas palabras, antes de poder reaccionar ya estaba en brazos de mi padre, cuanto necesitaba un abrazo como ese, no pude contenerme mas y rompí en llanto mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, temiendo que en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer, no quería que me dejara solo, así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que sin darme cuenta me dormí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, nunca nadie volvió a tocar el tema de esa noche en la que le quite la vida a muchos por primera vez. Así pasaron los años, hasta que cumplí los cien, matar se había vuelto algo muy común para mi, ese cachorro feliz y tímido que alguna vez fui había desaparecido, solo quedaba un hombre frio y calculador, desde ese día en que llore en brazos de mi padre nunca mas volví a derramar lagrima, no volví a sonreír como antes, mi sonrisa no daba de significado nada bueno, simplemente era como si las emociones que alguna vez tuve se hubieran esfumado con una simple brisa, solo en las noches como esta, en que la luna llena se tiñe de rojo por la noche, es cuando…los gritos de los soldados que murieron a mi sombra, vuelven a mi mente, atormentándome.

Desperté, algo bajaba por mi mejilla…sangre, lágrimas de sangre, ya decía yo que no era normal, mis lágrimas ya no eran como antes, el color rojo sangre me perseguirá a todos lados, no importa a donde valla, ni cuanto trate de esconderme, pero ahora…no me molesta, simplemente me alegra de que ella sea mi eterna acompañante y aliada durante mi larga existencia, aquella que me recordara por siempre esa noche, la luna roja, roja como la sangre.

_Al amanecer_

- Sesshomaru-sama! Buenos días!

- Niña tonta no molestes al amo bonito con tus bobadas!

- Silencio Jaken

- Si amo bonito…

Seguimos con nuestro viaje, Rin tan efusivamente alegre como siempre y Jaken regañándola siempre que tenia la oportunidad, si no fuera por que no cabe en mi personalidad me partiría de la risa al verlos peleando, últimamente esa pequeña escurridiza que tengo como protegida se esta volviendo rebelde y se defiende de los regaños de Jaken, quien ya esta oficialmente catalogado como su niñero. A veces llego a preguntarme, si Rin es así de rebelde mientras es una simple niña…como será cuando se convierta en adulta? Ya quiero ver como queda estresado el inútil de Jaken. Miro por ultima vez en el día el cielo, esta vez de su corriente tono celeste, con el ojo de dios* amparándonos el resto del día, hasta caer la noche y con ella, la majestuosa luna.

* * *

><p>* En algunas culturas, se le llama "el ojo de dios" al sol.<p>

_Reviews?_


End file.
